Princess Celestia
"Twilight Sparkle. My Most Faithful Student." ''- Princess Celestia '''Princess Celestia' (voiced by Nicole Oliver) is the beautiful alicorn co-ruler of Equestria along with her younger sister Princess Luna in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They're both responsible for raising the sun, moon and stars. She is the mentor to Twilight Sparkle and addresses her as "My faithful student". Although considered a wise ruler, she's also fun loving and impish, but never does anything that can harm her subjects. Although she is kindhearted and slow to anger, Celestia's patience does have its limits. An example is towards Discord and Tirek. In the Jaden's Adventures series, the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures series and the Hiccup's Adventures series, she is a mentor to Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup, knowing that they are very kind, brave, loyal and strong. She also considers them to be her faithful students, just like Twilight Sparkle. Gallery Celestia and Luna smiling S03E13.png Princess Celestia blank flank ID S4E26.png Princess_Celestia_Crystal_Pony_ID_S6E2.png Daybreaker-9.png Trivia *Princess Celestia will guest star in Jeffrey & Friends meet Bambi. *Princess Celestia will guest star in Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Don't Eat the Pictures. She'll help Osiris put Prince Sahu though a test. *Princess Celestia will guest star in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rise of the Guardians. It'll be revealed that she's a Guardian,just like North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymund. She is The Guardian of Harmony. *Princess Celestia will guest star in Pooh, Jaden, Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Muppet Show Episode 217: Julie Andrews. *Princess Celestia will guest star in Jeffrey and Jaden's Duel. *Princess Celestia will guest star in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. *In Xion's Keyblade Training, Princess Celestia will personally oversee Xion's training. *Princess Celestia will appear near the end of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet The Brave Little Toaster. *Princess Celestia will attend Jeffrey and Aqua's wedding in Key of Flaming Union. *Princess Celestia will guest star again in Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and Friends' Storm Adventures of Disney's Believe. *Princess Celestia will attend Jesse and May's wedding in Rainbow Bond. *Princess Celestia serves as a Summon for Mitsuki. *Princess Celestia is aware of Ralphie becoming a good guy. Like Rapunzel and the Ohanas, she believes that he can be reformed. *In the Thunderbolts Adventure Series, Princess Celestia is Courtney's biological mother and used to be good friends with Steven's mother; Rose Quartz. Solgaleo also has a mysterious connection with her. She is also married to The Legendary Golden Retriever. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:MLP characters Category:Legendary characters Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Guardians Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Mentors Category:Aunts Category:Council of Light Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Xion's family Category:Singers Category:Sisters Category:Summons Category:Alicorns Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Animal characters Category:Mother figures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Adults Category:Light-Powered characters Category:Toons Category:Darkblade's allies Category:Lucario's Adventures Allies Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures allies Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Lily's family Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Closest Allies of the Justice Guardians Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Members Category:Mothers Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Twilight's family Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Courtney's family Category:Closest Allies of the Rainbooms Category:Wives Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Grandmothers Category:Closest Allies of the Thunderbolts Category:Mother-in-laws Category:Daughter-in-laws Category:Teachers Category:Sunset's allies Category:Old friends of Craig the Genie Category:Pure Good Category:Bartisya Or Marky's binary members Category:Bartisya Or Marky honary members